


丛林法则 番外

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 番外，很短虽然没什么但是还是慎吧
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	丛林法则 番外

徐彰彬在对面盯着他很久了，托着下巴，缩着肩膀，丝毫没掩饰自己咄咄逼人的目光。  
黄铉辰把手里衣服叠好，整齐地码放在一边，又从旁边杂乱的推车里拿出一件，机械性重复着和之前同样的步骤。  
洗衣房的工作在监狱里已经算是条件最好的差事了，时间充裕，工作轻松，待的地方空间不大但足够封闭，狱警也很少来查看他们。  
像徐彰彬这样的更是很少亲自动手，大多数时间也就在有人检查的时候糊弄糊弄摆摆样子。

黄铉辰把叠好的一摞衣服交给一起工作的其他人让他们送出去，在徐彰彬稍稍闪现出期待的目光中又弯腰抱了一把没整理的堆在眼前的桌上，刚好挡住对面的视线。

“喂！”  
那人终于出声了。  
黄铉辰无声地笑了一下，至少比之前的忍耐力增长了不少。  
“嗯？”  
“什么时候弄完啊。”  
“不是一看就知道了，还有这么多。”  
黄铉辰头也没抬，眼睛盯着手里的东西，用修长的手指捏住衣袖向下摆对折，在布料上按出一条整洁的折痕。  
“……不要弄了。”  
徐彰彬不耐烦地把撑着下巴的手垂下来拍在桌子上。  
“那没办法，我这可是两人份的，谁让你堂堂徐彰彬连个衣服都叠不好。”  
“……啧……我不是叠不好，我就是不想叠！”  
“嗯~好吧好吧。”  
黄铉辰带着笑意略带敷衍地回答，手里的动作倒是一直没停下。  
“……”  
对面没动静了。  
黄铉辰一边继续手里的工作一边思考着对方接下来可能的行动。

一声椅子腿在地面被拖动的声音引起了黄铉辰的注意，他还没来得及思考，就感觉桌子底下有什么动静。  
接着就是一只不安分的手沿着他的膝盖往大腿的方向摸上去。  
他无奈轻笑，又并没感到多意外。

停下手里的的工作，他在那双手几乎爬到他腰间的瞬间踩在地板上把椅子猛地向后推开，眼前的人正要解他腰带的手停在半空，面带不满地皱着眉看向他。  
黄铉辰低头盯着他，眯起眼睛。  
“就这么想做？”  
男人毫无顾忌地跪坐在地板上，歪着脑袋靠上他的腿，乖巧地点点头。  
他额前的碎发跟着他的动作一起晃动着，显得整个人毛茸茸的。  
黄铉辰忍住想去摸摸他杂乱发顶的冲动，努力摆出一副平淡的表情。  
“可是我不想。”  
“……为什么啊……”  
这监狱的大哥，委屈起来也一点都不含糊。  
声音都软绵绵的像裹了奶油一样让人想着一口咬下去。

黄铉辰不着痕迹地在椅子上挪挪身子把腿分开一点让对方好靠得更近一些，然后清清嗓子压低了声音。  
“这样吧……”  
看见那双因为自己这句话突然抬起的眼睛黄铉辰就知道猎物上钩了。  
他垂下手，伸过去托起徐彰彬的下巴，然后把拇指按在他下唇上缓慢又有些暗示般揉捏了一下。  
“如果你能让我想了，我就和你做。”  
“……”  
那人没出声，只是调皮地用舌尖舔了一下落在唇上的指尖，换来黄铉辰一个压在嗓子里低沉的笑声。

布料摩擦声在洗衣房旋转的机器声中毫无存在感。  
没人知道那些轰鸣声之下都发生了什么。

当跪在地上的人终于有些生涩地含住对方，漂亮青年才朝他露出了赞赏的笑容。  
他舌尖滑过自己丰厚的嘴唇，然后把手指轻轻插进身前那人的头发里缓慢打着转，一边慢慢用力按着他的后脑勺向下压下去。

机器声盖住了所有声音，那些湿润的水声，艰难的呜咽和短促忍耐着的呻吟，不断来回重复交错，循环往复。  
直到某一瞬间，似乎是一套清洗程序告一段落，电器轰鸣毫无预兆地戛然而止，只剩下一串因此而变得过于清晰的喘息。

一滴汗从黄铉辰的下巴滴下来。  
他还是低着头，咬着舌尖，肩膀还没从喘息的起伏中平复下来，细长的眼尾透着淡淡的红晕，像被不存在的酒精染到微醺了。  
等到这一口呼吸终于平稳，他才慢慢出声。

“我这衣服刚洗过，不能弄脏了……”  
他拇指蹭了蹭对方的眉角，又像安抚又像命令似的开口。  
“乖，都咽下去，一滴也不能落下来知道吗。”  
“……”  
那人没法出声，眼眶湿润又滚烫，连扶在他大腿上的手还在轻轻颤抖。  
但黄铉辰在几秒种后还是满意地听到了随着喉结滚动发出的吞咽的声响。

END

然后就做了个爽yeah


End file.
